


Legion of the sky

by arcticwolflance



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticwolflance/pseuds/arcticwolflance
Summary: To my best friend/co-creator of my main series, happy birthday!





	Legion of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bryley-rai Booden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bryley-rai+Booden).



Legions of the sky

For my best friend Bryley-rai Booden, happy birthday and thank you for helping with my FanFiction. I can't thank you enough. This one's for you.

"So Lance, how well do you know this girl?" Lucy stepped up a few steps forward to talk to me. This was her second choice, first was running off but she doesn't want to be lost in a forest. Her last choice is listening to Skye and Wormont flirting at each other.

"Pretty well I'd say, I mean we talked a lot over the phone."

"Yeah, you were texting her half way while we're trying to shoot someone. What exactly is this girl?"

"Natural charm. Beside she has some good talents, she will make a great cop."

"So we came hundreds of miles to recruit someone."

"It's her birthday! Just keep it cool alright?"

"I bet she is cooler then you."

"Of course she is."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Just don't look back." But I did, it wasn't what I was expecting, but it could've gone worse. I immediately pulled back my head.

"I warned you Lance, now that image will be stuck in your hand all night."

"They had three dates, counting this one."

"This isn't really a date for them you know."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So what did you got for this special girl?"

"A gift, what did you got?"

"I made sushi, hope she likes it."

"Oh yes she does."

That was the only small talk in the woods, besides that we were amazed by the beautiful night in the woods. The water from a rain few days ago was dripping from from leaf to leaf, sometimes even knock the leaf off of its tree and hitting the ground, making an quiet night exciting. We stepped onto the cracking red and yellow leafs on the ground, Lucy stepped extra hard just to make some interesting sound and not get bored on the journey. The sky was clear, stars was shining, moon was like a silver plate. It was a long fall, perhaps a bit too long. I remember we were deep in snow last year this time or at least some scattered snow falling from the sky, like a feather and then they disappear into the ground and come back with more later. Long autumn nights are the best, snow or not you could always enjoy the cool breath coming through your fur. Through the bushes, a dim light was caught in my eyes. We're getting close, I pick up my pace as my heart's beat went faster. Behind the bushes a two storage house, and big blue roof, smooth on the top, an apple tree in the front yard, leafs are still green and the apple are still tiny. She was at the front door, looking as the same day I met her, light blue eyes that you just want to stare at, white and brown fur, rainbow coloured fur on her head that she dyed, wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and pants. Just silently sitting on the stairs of the front of her house. I made my way fast though the bushes, a group of fireflies seem to be attracted by me, she was first interested at the fireflies but then she saw me blankly staring and smiling. To avoid awkwardness I decided to greet her first from a distance.

"Oh hey! I was gonna sneak up to you and give you a hug, but these fireflies caught me right handed."

She offered me a smile as I walk closer to her. "You came! I wasn't expecting that you brought friends."

"Three's a party, five is a crowd!" Lucy point at the two foxes behind, Bryley opened the door and let us in, while Lucy closed and locked the door.

"All right let's get this party started! So I got sushi for you, hope you let them."

Bryley smiled at her "I love sushi." She said while putting a piece in her mouth. I thought I saw light shining out of her eyes and then she took another, then another piece. We joined in soon, after seeing her enjoying the sushi Lucy have made.

"Lance remember the first time we met?"

"On social media? Yeah I still remember."

"The time you got shot and you got saved by me."

"Oh yeah! I was in your house for a few days to heal up."

"Wow she saved your life!" Lucy bumped me with her elbow "I like her already!"

"Oh she is gonna blow your mind Lucy."

She slowly wiped the remains off her lips "I don't really own a lot of technology things so, we can't really do a movie night or something like that."

"I got an idea, you want to lay down on the roof and watch the stars?"

"That sounds wonderful, I'll get the cake, you two go ahead."

So we came up to the roof, there was a latter leading to it so it wasn't so hard to get up after all.

"The sky looks wonderful doesn't it?" I asked her while the stars started to shine bright

"It does." She answered it quietly, for a moment it was just leafs and the wind talking.

"You ever think we are one of those stars?"

"Mhm." She nodded and a shooting star flew over the horizon.

"Make a wish." I said to her, she closed her eyes and opened it fast.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." She smiled and kept looking at the sky. Lucy came up here with the cake and lit candles.

"Two wishes a day? That's living the dream."

She sat up and blew the candles. "Come join us, it's a interesting night out here."

Lucy laid down beside me she was think about something, and finally she asked.

"Do you guys think we will ever be remembered for something?"

"Of course we are, we are legends."

Bryley looked at me. "You really do think so?"

"Of course I do, we met one year, three months and seven days and every time I've talked to you was the best time of my day. Sometimes I even imagine one of the stars are you, we are far away, but in the legions of the sky, we are just around the neighborhood. It makes me feel like home."

She laughed "I'm that important to you?"

"Yes, yes you are."

The night went on with them chatting about the good days and fun stuff that happened over the year. Lucy knew that the first second I saw her, we were meant to be best friends, she silently listened through the whole conversation while we were about to leave she said one thing.

"You two's friendship will never end, you two bond so well!" She was amazed by the amount of connection we have

"Oh I forgot something in the house, so Bryley, this was a fun night out, we will visit you soon again."

"I'll be glad to see you two again."

I went inside her house and sneaked a little stuffie I made for her, a small gray and blue stuffie made from my fur. I put in right beside her window, in the dark she couldn't see it.

So we left, planning our next time coming here.

"Your friendship with her was nothing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I told you, we are legends, we are all part of the legion of the sky."

"Lance Hunter, you are an interesting wolf."

Bryley went up to her room, without opening light she fell on her bed and fall asleep. Night have turned into day, Bryley woke up to a white window and a stuffie that is looking at her.

"Is that-" she looked outside, it was snow. It was her dream but she'd never wished for it. She tugged the stuffie and looked outside the window while whispering:"Lance Hunter, let's be legends."

Later that night I looked the stars, the conversation about us being remembered by the long passing history. Believe me, we will. Why? Because that night we only saw stars that were shining above our head, then I came to realize, the legion isn't thouthands of animals together, but that we are the legion of the sky.


End file.
